


Of Love and Amortentia

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #115: Amortentia.Warnings:Angst, implied dub-con (not main pairing).Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #115: Amortentia.
> 
> **Warnings:** Angst, implied dub-con (not main pairing).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Love and Amortentia

~

James is rooting about Lily’s kitchen when he finds it. “Hey,” he says, holding up a bottle. “What’s this, then?” 

Lily pales, Scorpius blinks. 

Uncorking it, James sniffs. “If I didn’t know better I’d say it’s Amortentia—” Pausing, he eyes Scorpius. “You bastard! Have you been dosing my sister? I’ll kill—”

“Shut up, James!” Lily shouts. “How dare you snoop like that?” 

James’ mouth falls open. “Lily, tell me it’s not yours.” 

Scorpius is staring at Lily. “Merlin. No wonder you laughed when I said I was gay.” 

Lily groans. “Scorpius—”

But he’s gone.

“Lily,” James whispers. “What’ve you done?” 

~

Exhaling, James knocks on Scorpius’ door. “Please don’t slam the door in my face. I’m here to apologise,” he says when Scorpius answers.

Scorpius crosses his arms. “Shouldn’t Lily be the one apologising? She was the one dosing me with Amortentia.”

James sighs. “She’s at St Mungo’s. Mum and Dad had her admitted. The mind Healers think she’ll be okay, though.” 

Scorpius’ shoulders sag. “She’s…sick?” 

James nods. “She was affected by a cursed object she found at Grimmauld Place when we were visiting Teddy a while back.”

“Oh,” Scorpius says quietly. “Tell her…I’m sorry.” 

James nods. “Will do.” 

~

When Scorpius visits the hospital, James is surprised. “Hi,” he says warily.

“Hello.” Scorpius exhales. “I’ve been thinking. Lily’s still my friend. I’m not in love with her, but I never wanted anything bad to happen to her.” 

James nods. “Thanks.” 

Scorpius nods toward her door. “Is she…? Can I see her?” 

“She’s asleep,” James says. “The Amortentia infiltrated her system, too, and the process to remove it is exhausting. She sleeps a lot.” 

“Ah.” Scorpius swallows. “Guess I’ll wait.” 

James inclines his head. “No reason we can’t wait in her room, as long as we’re quiet.” 

Scorpius smiles. “Brilliant.” 

~

They chat quietly. James has always known Scorpius is beautiful, but, as his sister’s boyfriend, he’s been off limits. Until now. 

“…something on my mouth?” Scorpius asks. 

James blinks. “Huh?” 

“You’re staring at my mouth.” Scorpius chuckles. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’d been affected by the Amortentia, too.” 

“Not a chance! For the record, I’ve always found you fit—” James clamps his mouth shut. 

Scorpius’ eyebrow goes up. 

James coughs. “It’s probably bad form to admit that to to my sister’s bloke.” 

“I’m not, though,” Scorpius says. “I’m single.” 

“Me, too,” whispers James.

Scorpius smiles. “Fancy that.” 

~

As it turns out, they have a lot in common. James discovers they both like dark chocolate, Puddlemere United, and seventies Muggle rock. After a while, James finds himself falling into Scorpius’ eyes. 

Scorpius seems just as smitten, leaning in, touching James’ arm to emphasise his points, smiling frequently. And he smells amazing. Like freshly cut grass and newly tooled leather. And as James thinks that, he realises that’s what Lily’s Amortentia had smelled like to him. 

“…get out of here?” Scorpius asks. 

“What?” 

Scorpius sighs. “I was asking you out, but sod it.” And leaning in, he kisses James.

~

James deepens the kiss, his fingers fumbling with Scorpius’ robes as their tongues slide together. 

When someone gasps, they separate, looking over at the bed where Lily’s sitting up, watching them. “I knew it!” 

James frowns. “What?” 

Lily sighs, looking down at her hands. “I knew Scorpius fancied you, and I knew you liked him, too.” 

James, holding Scorpius’ hand, stands up. “Then why the Amortentia?”

“I was jealous.” Lily trembles. “And I thought—”

“Yes?” Scorpius asks softly. 

“I thought I could make you love me.” Eyes red, she looks at them. “Forgive me?” 

Scorpius squeezes James’ hand. “Of course.” 

~

“This could be a bad idea,” Scorpius mutters as James pulls him towards the cottage. 

“It’s fine.” James smiles. “Lily’s been asking to have us over for dinner to apologise for ages.” 

Scorpius sighs. “It’s not like she needs to. I mean, if not for her and the Amortentia, we may never have started dating.” He grins. “It’ll make a great story one day.” 

“Are you mad?” James grumbles. “I’m never telling anyone _Amortentia_ got us together!” 

Scorpius blinks. “You have a point.” 

“Of course I do.” Pulling him close, James kisses Scorpius. “Now, ready?” 

Scorpius nods. “Let’s do this.” 

~


End file.
